


Nightmares

by Rincanpy



Series: NSFW RoadRat Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Jamison sufferes from horrible nightmares about the past, but Mako knows how to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for day 1 of NSFW RoadRat week; Gentle sex!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mako traced Jamison's body with his fingers, memorizing every curve and bone of his body. He was tense and his muscles were tight, like it always was after an intense nightmare. Mako wasn't good with words, much less know how to use them to comfort someone, but he always tried. Whenever Jamison would jolt up, screaming some incoherent slew of words, he'd pat his back, and faster a while, that turned into Jamison cuddling against him. 

It wasn't anything bad, but the more it happened, the more it escalated. Jamison wanted affection after his nightmares, physical affection and verbal as well. At first Mako wasn't sure if he should cross that line, but they'd crossed the physical line a long time ago. 

Sex was done purely for stress relief purposes. Being on the run and hiding from the world caused a great deal of stress, though neither wanted to admit it at first. Over time, it just became a routine; not everyday, sometimes weekly, sometimes longer, depending on their individual stress levels. But there was one instance where sex always occurred, and that's when Jamison had horrible nightmares.

Jamison would be desperate for physical attention, to feel needed and like he was alive. Mako wasn't sure what the man wanted at first, but it was quickly discovered after a few nights where the nightmare just wouldn't go away. Mako realized that Jamison needed to feel good, not only just pleasure, but he needed to feel good in his body, to be shown that someone could desire him and feel pleasure with him. He needed to be worn out and exhausted so he could actually fall back to sleep again.

Mako didn't want to admit it, but he'd fallen hard for the man. "Love" was something that died a long time ago with Mako, but now that Mako was slowly being brought back to life thanks to this scrawny demolitions expert, so was his ability to feel things from his heart.

It didn't hit him until one late night, nearly 4am, when he was buried deep inside the younger man. The sex was rough up until this point, Jamison was already exhausted and spent, and so was Mako in all honesty, but Jamison called out his name, softly, needingly, wanting more, _needing_  more, and Mako felt his heart burst. All the prior times he'd heard Jamison say his name was in a shrill shrieking tone right before an orgasm, never in such a soft, gentle, and desperate tone.

It changed something in him, and Mako narrowed his eyes and rested his body atop the smaller male, careful not to completely crush him under five hundred and fifty pounds of fat and muscle. He began to kiss his forehead, then his temples, down his cheek, to his jaw, his neck, collarbone, chest. He stopped at a nipple and kissed it as well. Jamison was visibly confused, stuck between shock and pleasure, as Mako continued to pepper his body with soft kisses.

It was odd, considering Mako wasn't exactly gentle in his words or actions, to so feel something so soft from him was...overwhelming. Mako began to thrust, and that brought Jamison out of his thoughts.

"H-Hey, what's with ya?" he asked. It was clear by his voice that he was trying to hold in a groan.

Mako looked at him, face questioning.

"Y'know, yer being all...soft."

"That a problem?" Mako asked and thrust deep, he pushed Jamison's legs further apart to reach deeper, and finally pulled that groan out of Jamison.

"N-No, but...it's different."

"Good?" 

Jamison breathed out. "Yeah."

"Then don't complain." Mako kissed his lips gently, thrusting slow but deep, hitting all of Jamison's little spots that made him twitch and jolt, but Jamison wasn't doing either. He had his arms wrapped around Mako's shoulders, tracing his muscles, the moles there, and feeling the shape of him.

"Think you'll be able to sleep soon?" Mako asked him, panting slightly.

"Yeah," Jamison leaned up and kissed Mako's jaw.

"Good. 'm tired." Mako thrust once more before spilling inside of Jamison again. He stayed buried there for a moment, kissing Jamison's lips as he moved subtly.

"Almost..." Jamison grumbled.

"I know. Lemme." Mako moved a hand down and started to stroke Jamison's erection until it released. Jamison must have been exhausted; he wasn't wailing or screaming like usual, but just panting and grunting.

"Thanks, mate." Jamison finally spoke.

Mako blushed. There was a tired little grin on Jamison's lips; far too cute, and it made Mako's heart flutter. After he pulled out, he plopped down next to Jamison, wrapped an arm around him, and held him close to his body.

"Try to sleep through the night this time," Mako said with a grunt as he got comfortable.

Jamison giggled and cuddled up beside him. "I'll try my best."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
